


The Magic Word

by everylosttouch



Series: Tumblr Prompts: 100 Follower Special [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Shadowhunter Alec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, warlock magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: He's nervous, more nervous than he's ever been in his life.It's the night Magnus decides to stop running.(from my 100 follower tumblr special)





	The Magic Word

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovelies! I'm back again posting...the third little ficlet of today?? damnn   
> (i've been procrastinating on studying for finals tho wHOOPS)
> 
> but this is the third prompt from the series of fics that i've been writing for my [ 100 followers special](https://biconicmagnusbane.tumblr.com/post/173263438422/hello-my-lovelies-so-im-5-away-from-my) over on tumblr! 
> 
> the original prompt:  
> malec + “you forgot to say the magic word”  
> courtesy of my wonderful girlfriend :)

Magnus’ palms were sweaty.

He’s never been so goddamn nervous in his life. Not a time in his very long, immortal life was as taxing as this moment.

He had no idea what spurred him to do this, to go against his instincts like this.

He loved Alexander.

_Achingly so._

The way he felt about Alec was so, _so_ different from any of his 17,000 lovers, different that people like Camille, like George. He wanted to be with Alec in every way, to enjoy the times they spent together, to draw them out and live a long life with one another.

He has a clear recollection of their first spiral downwards, how miscommunications caused squabbles and fights, and things like moving in and immortality became prevalent issues in their home. He remembers the aching and the pain. He loved Alec so much. He loves him unconditionally, and no matter how much they had fought, his feelings still prevailed.

And now, it seems those feelings of his had reached their apex.

He really wishes his legs would stop shaking, that his fingers would stop fiddling with his rings, that his teeth would quit nibbling at his bottom lip. He’s waiting for Alexander to come home, _their home,_ the home he finally moved into after their first year together. Alec’s been coming home late, closer towards dinnertime, and so here Magnus is waiting for him to return.

He looks behind him, studying the small table he has decorated for them. Champagne glasses sit waiting to be filled as the aroma of candles and a fine-cooked meal simmer in the air. The lights are low, casting a soft glow throughout his loft. It should be calming, but he’s still inexplicably nervous.

So nervous that he barely hears the door open.

“Woah,” Alec’s voice resonates as he closes the door behind him. His eyes spot the table. “What’s the occasion?”

Magnus’ head snaps back to Alec, taking a deep breath and pulling a smile across his face. He steps closer to Alec, ringed fingers finding the front of Alec’s open blazer, pulling on it slightly so that they’re barely a foot apart. “I just thought I’d treat you to something,” he says. “After all, you’ve been having to fight the Clave on those new orders you issued these past few days.”

Alec’s gentle smile—the one that pulls at one corner of his lips and makes his eyes crease slightly—appears across his face. His warm hands find the crook of Magnus’ neck, leaning in for a chaste kiss. He pulls away with a content sigh. “I don’t know what to say,” he says, looking back to the table. “Just…you always know how to make me feel at ease. Thank you.”

Magnus hums, pressing another kiss before leading him over to the table. Alec’s words and soft tone resonate in his ears, and as he walks over to the table, pulling out Alec’s chair for him, the nerves kick back in.

He tries to blink his insecurities away.

“You really went all out tonight,” Alec huffs out in a laugh, surveying the different items of food across the tables. He watches as Magnus pours each of them a glass of champagne. “Are you sure I didn’t miss something? Like an important date or something?”

Magnus smiles at Alec’s quizzical tone. “Don’t worry, darling. I just want to spoil you a bit,” he assures with a smile, handing Alec a glass of champagne.

“To us,” Alec says, clinking his glass delicately against Magnus’. Magnus repeats the sentiment, but doesn’t go to take an immediate sip of the bubbly drink like the love of his life does. He hesitates a few moments, and wordlessly sits down the glass against the tablecloth.

Alec notices immediately.

“Magnus?” He asks, concern lacing his voice as his dark brows furrow together. His hazel eyes search Magnus’ face in hopes of an answer, but finds nothing immediate. His finger curl around Magnus’. “Magnus, what is it?”

Magnus’ palms are sweaty.

He’s certain Alec can feel his fingers shaking.

_It’s now or never._

Magnus takes a deep breath in, his free hand reaching into his right pocket. That familiar cool sensation passes across his fingertips, and he secures it in his grip, pulling it out from his pocket. Wordlessly, he brings it to the table, placing it in the empty space between them. It glistens underneath the candlelight.

He licks his lips nervously.

“ _When a Shadowhunter loves, it’s for life,_ ” Magnus starts carefully, eyes focused solely on Alec’s hands in his. “You told me that years ago, and I’ve never forgotten it.” He swallows, surprised by the sudden lump in his throat. His mind flies a mile a minute, and he’s sure he’s probably shaking a lot more than he was before. “With every look, every touch, I remember your promise, your love and affection.” He looks up to meet Alec’s gaze. “Alexander…you mean the world to me, and there’s nothing more I’d want than to take on the world with you by my side.”

Alec blinks before his gaze drifts from Magnus down to the table. His brows furrow until he finds it, the small band that Magnus placed in the distance between them. His breath hitches slightly, the pressure on Magnus’ fingertips increasing just a hair. He opens and closes his mouth.

“I’m sorry, I know it may be too fast, and it might not be what you want, and I know that marriage between a Shadowhunter and Downworlder are—”

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec whispers brokenly amidst an attempt to find his breath. It effectively stops Magnus’ train of thought.

“Y-Yes?” Magnus stammers. He tries to gauge Alec’s expression, trying to find an answer to whether or not he’ll get the answer he _desperately_ wants to hear or not. When Alec’s eyes meet his, Magnus stills.

_He’s going to say no. He’s going to say no. He’s going to—_

“Magnus,” Alec repeats, taking one of his hands out of Magnus’ to take a hold of the golden band on the table.

_Oh god._

_He’s going to say no._

Alec turns back to Magnus, holding the glimmering golden band between them. His sunshine-hazel eyes drift back up to Magnus’ face, and at that moment, Magnus can tell something is different. His gaze is full of mirth, warmth, and endearment. There’s so much muted passion behind his subtle smile and gentle gaze, and Magnus can’t help but feel chills at how much it affects him.

Alec huffs out a small, singular laugh before handing the ring back to Magnus. He closes Magnus’ hands around the ring.

“ _You forgot to say the magic words_.”

The breath leaves Magnus lungs as Alec says those seven words to him, no louder than a whisper. He can see the corners of his vision blurring, feeling the familiar sting of tears threatening to push against his eyelids. He takes another deep breath, though it shudders with the emotions washing over him all at once.

In one swift movement, he slips out from his chair, sliding down on one knee in front of Alec, holding his gaze with his own and keeping one hand connected to his lover’s. Alec’s lower lip trembles at the action, cheeks swelling up with a red color against the dim light of the evening.

“ _Alexander,_ ” Magnus calls, thumb brushing across the back of Alec’s hand. “ _Will you marry me?_ ”

The words send Alec aglow, bursting with a newfound light. His smile widens, and his eyes gloss over with tears and happiness.

With a passionate kiss and a newfound ring around his finger, there’s nothing that could ever compare to that happiness he feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Come [ request a prompt](https://biconicmagnusbane.tumblr.com/ask) over on tumblr!


End file.
